Disney High Cinderella
by esmerelda 166
Summary: Ella is mistreated, Anastasia wants a date, Jaq and Gus are new friends, Charming will soon be in
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella, known as Ella, lived in a small damaged chateau on the out skirts of Lyon, France with her stepsisters and stepmother; her dad died shortly after he'd remarried. It's hard to think Ella's still sweet with the way her "family" treats her and all. Her stepmother won't buy dresses for her; her "room" is the attic. The things she wears are either her late mothers or she sewn them herself. The biggest issue she has to act as a servant for them. She does the laundry, dishes, and grocery shopping herself, which can be a problem if she forgets the milk. Ella was a senior who was ready to apply for colleges, as were her sisters who seemed very down, insisting she reread their essays and math homework; which for them was very rare.

Drizella, the oldest was the angriest person you could ever meet she was always looking for ways to make Ella look tacky or fake. Drizella hated Ella for her success in school and looks without makeup; Drizella wore a lot of teal shirts and brownish green pants, strange for the fact that she had a huge walk-in closet full of designer clothing.

Anastasia was a different story, she wasn't as mean as Drizella but still humiliated Ella in front of everyone in the school, the subject shouldn't discussed at the moment. Anastasia was a lot like her sister except in the department of fashion instead of wearing teal she wore pink, a fuchsia semi dressy shirt and a lighter pink skirt. It may have been a little tacky but she made it look nice. Drizella also despised her sister only because she could pull the outfit off, and even be a little sweet to Ella.

In this school there was one boy who everyone swooned over except the other guys, they wanted to be him, and his name was Henry. No one called him that his nickname was Charming since he could probably get out of homework with his winning smile, not that he did unless he wasn't telling anyone. Beside the point every girl was hoping he'd ask them, especially Ella though she knew her chances were slim to none. "Ella! Didn't I tell you not to take my clothes!" Drizella screamed breaking the beautiful morning's silence.

"I never went into your room Drizella, let alone your closet." Ella said calmly.

"I took the skirt Drizella, I'm wearing it today" Anastasia admitted glumly, as if waiting to be chewed out.

"Oh, well good Ella better stay outta my room!" Drizella said taken aback at first, then recovering fast.

"Okay Drizella, will do" Ella said under her breath.

"Girls, are you ready now?!" Lady Tremaine asked, she was an older women grayish hair all bee hive style other than that she looked like a female Snape.

"Why is mother going to the doctor in the morning, she acts like we're going to marry his son or something?" Anastasia complained to her sister.

"I believe her foot is acting funny again." Drizella said with her nose high in the air.

"Odd, didn't this start when she tried on that one shoe that was too small to go to that party?" Anastasia asked.

"Yeah I think so. But those shoes were to die for!" Drizella gushed.

"Oh, don't I know it!" Anastasia said.

"I can't wait for prom; hopefully they have my size for those shoes." Drizella said scornfully.

"Neither can I, maybe that hot rich guy will ask me out." Anastasia pondered.

"Are you kidding he'd ask out Ella before you any day." Drizella scoffed.

"Oh." Anastasia said sadly and turned to leave with Drizella in front.

When Anastasia and Ella were alone they were quite like friends, but the Drizella would waltz by and turn the situation around.

Ella ran up to Anastasia and said comforting,"Don't you let yourself down; everything will straighten out for you."

"You're just saying that!" Anastasia said with tears in her eyes.

"No I'm not, why would I want you to feel bad about yourself?" Ella said with a slight smile, knowing that Anastasia wouldn't know the answer.

"Well because I can… lengthen your chore list? No you wouldn't want that. Then I don't know." Anastasia said unsure.

"See then I had to have been genuine. Doesn't it?" Ella said making sure not to attract the attention of Drizella.

"I guess," then a great idea popped into Anastasia's head. "Um, Ella would help me; you know, uh, find a date to prom?" Anastasia said quickly.

"Absolutely, I'd love to help you!" Ella said enthusiastically.

"Okay, how about after volleyball tryouts, since I do know you're gonna do that, we go to the mall and look around?" Anastasia said surprised.

"Well how about we go to the library and get some fashion books, find something you like and then go through your closet, modify things, then hit the mall?" Ella said wanting to start at the bottom and work up.

"Um, okay. Now don't take this personal- Ella, leave me alone!" Anastasia said to cause a diversion.

"My goodness! What on earth happened?" Lady Tremaine said as they all got into the car.

"Ella says she wants more clothes!" Drizella said accusingly.

"Now Ella, you have plenty of clothes why would you want anymore?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"I guess I think that everyone else is so much luckier than me, but that isn't the case at all." Ella said not wanting to start a fight.

"Well good you see your mistake. Now let us be off then." Lady Tremaine said.

"Okay mother." Drizella said, not satisfied.

The drive was silent; Drizella kept glaring at Ella which was normal. Lady Tremaine was filing her nails, Anastasia was checking her makeup and little Ella took out her notebook and drew some ideas for Anastasia to look at later. When they arrived at the office the tree got out and left Ella to manage for herself, again. Ella wasn't paying close attention when Anastasia came back 'looking' for something.

"Oh my gosh! That's beautiful!" Anastasia said, making Ella jump.

"Really? I don't know, it seems a little too much for your complexion." Ella said unsure of herself.

"I'm absolutely sure it's perfect! Hey don't you know how to sew?" Anastasia asked.

"I do, but where would I find the fabric?" Ella asked.

"I'll take care of that! How long do think this would take?" Anastasia asked excitedly.

"Sewing won't take but a day; the measurements might take longer, though." Ella said looking over her stepsister.

"Well, I do have a mannequin that is my exact size… but the shoes will have to be super large." Anastasia said sadly.

"Uh-oh, your mother's looking for you." Ella said looking at the door of the office.

"Oh, may I borrow your notebook?" Anastasia said with pleading eyes.

"Ok, but I need that back before Home EC." Ella said warningly.

"Alright, thanks so much. You're really nice, you know?" Anastasia said pleasantly.

"Thank you, you're really sweet, Anastasia." Ella said with her best smile.

"Bye for now." Anastasia said flushed.

At school everything was the same only select few would talk to Ella but Ella did have a few good friends, her best friend was named Jaq. He wasn't a popular person by a long shot, but was perfect for Ella and Mary, Jaq's girlfriend. Ella was walking with Jaq and saw a kid standing, shaking really, who was cornered by Lucifer, the school bully praised by Lady Tremaine since he was a family friend.

"Now, maybe you didn't hear me, I said I wanted some money or you'd get a fist to your little round face!" Lucifer said as Ella ran to the cowering student.

"Lucifer if you want money go somewhere else! He clearly doesn't have any on him or he would've given it to you!" Ella said trying to attract the attention of a teacher but noticing no classes were around.

"Fine! But I will be back!" Lucifer said defeated.

"Now are you okay?" Ella asked the still scared person.

All he did was shake his head not wanting to answer. Jaq was by Ella's side the whole time and motioned to Ella not to worry.

"Hey, buddy, its okay Ella here just wants to help. She's nice. Not like Lucfy at all." Jaq said putting a calming hand on the boys shoulder.

The boy looked up then shook the dirt off his pants and stuck his hand out to Ella. "Hi, I'm Octavius, or Gus for short." After Ella shook his hand he stuck it to Jaq. "And you are?"

"Jaq, what grade are you in?" Jaq said and shook Gus's hand.

"Senior, I take so are you two?" Gus said.

"Yeah, what class do you have right now?" Ella said joining the conversation.

"Uh, English with Mrs. Prudence." Gus said taking a look at his schedule.

"Same with the both of us, come on we'll show you around." Ella said sticking her arms out for them to take as they walked to the classroom.

**So, I'm so happy with this story, how was Lucifer, was he mean enough?**

**I know Anastasia wasn't that nice until the sequel but let me have fun.**

**Just so you know most of the animals will be human**


	2. charming parties and awful punishments

Gus wasn't tormented too much after the Lucifer incident, but received glares in the hallway, which Ella stopped with a swish of her shoulder length hair. There was one boy who didn't seem to know about Gus and Lucifer, his name was Henry, but really everyone called him Charming since he was so… for lack of a better word, charming. He was the one guy who would change tables at lunch, from the nerds to the populars. Sometimes even with the emo kids and could even make them chuckle. Today was no different until Charming came to sit with Ella, Jaq, and Gus. Ella really liked him and she knew she was bright red at the moment. Ella also knew Drizella was glaring at her. Not that she cared but she knew she would get extra chores for a month.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met, I'm Henry, but everyone calls me Charming." Charming stuck his hand out to Gus, who looked to Ella if it was okay to talk to him; eventually he gave in and shook Charmings' hand.

"Hi, I'm Gus." Gus said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Gus, who is this little blonde beauty?" Charming said turning to Ella, who was trying to compose herself.

"Oh, I'm Cinderella, but I prefer Ella." Ella said thinking she sounded stupid.

"You know, your friends seem really nice." Charming said since Gus turned to Jaq to tell him of the new arrival.

"Oh, yes they're amazing, Gus is really sweet." Cinderella said, dazed.

"Huh, you really care for them, don't you? Cause you certainly seem to, and I totally understand if I had friends that care for me like they care for you… well I'd never let them go." Charming said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh, come on, you totally have friends. Now, no one will act as these guys act towards me, but you're bound to find people, or a person that'll treat you the way you want them to." Ella said reassuringly.

"You know, I think you're right thanks for listening to my sob story." Charming said.

"Well you're welcome, but really it wasn't a sad story. It was… unexpected." Ella said with a smile.

"How was it unexpected? That's why I change tables so much, is to find good friends." Charming said with a questioning look.

"Everyone thinks that you change tables to be nice to the other cliques." Ella said now questioning him.

"Really? Huh, I never thought people would look at it that way." Charming said looking around, "Well, would it be okay with you guys if I sat here regularly?"

"Absolutely, the more the merrier!" Ella said flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Well then that's settled, I also wanted to ask why Lucifer is glaring at Gus." Charming said.

"Oh, well, Jaq and I… kinda saved Gus from Lucifer." Ella said blushing.

"Oh, I never thought Lucifer to be mean like that. Well never judge a book by it's cover I guess." Charming said looking disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess." Ella said looking down.

"Hey, want to come to a party this weekend? If not it's okay, just thought to ask someone sweet." Charming asked.

"Um… sure I can get away." Ella said, "What time, what place, and who will be there?"

"Nine to midnight, I'll give you a ride, and just my family, oh, and semi-casual." Charming said a little fast.

"Okay, I'll tell you where to meet me?" Ella said.

Ella was waiting at Jaq's house for Charming to pick her up. She told her stepmother she was going to work on a project, Drizella's really, for English. Anastasia was the one who knew the truth, and it turned out she didn't really like Charming for a boyfriend, yet she wanted the bakers son, but she was totally fine with covering for her until she got back. Ella was wearing a pretty pink skirt with a white top that Anastasia let her borrow, with a pretty little blue beaded necklace. Her hair was down with a pink head band and she looked like she was ready to have a great time.

Ella noticed a car approaching and she stepped back from the curb and saw Charming inside, but with a little shock also in the car was Gus. As Ella climbed in Gus looked a little sad that she didn't take the seat next to him.

"Okay, now we just need to make a U-turn, and head back to my house." Charming said with a smile.

The party was amazing; Charming introduced everyone to Ella and Gus. Gus was sad he had to go home when the chees was passed around. Ella offered to walk him home but Gus didn't want "help", at least that's what he said. Ella looked at the clock and realized it was ten to midnight.

"Oh, I really need to go!" Ella said, dashing to the door.

"Wait, let me drive you." Charming said.

"Oh, no need, it's not far from here." Ella said running down the street.

Ella was running too fast for Charming to catch up to her. When she came back to the house Anastasia was waiting, with Lady Tremaine.

"Aren't you a little late? It's twelve o' one." Lady Tremaine said with a viscous smile.

"Well Jaq wanted to put some finishing touches on the end, but I said we'd work on it tomorrow. I'm sorry I wasn't checking the clock as much as I should've, what chores am I to do tomorrow?" Ella asked with her head down.

"We'll just have to see, now go to sleep. I don't want to hear a word from either of you!" Lady Tremaine said in a huff.

"Yes'm." Ella and Anastasia said together.

**Okay now I know Lucifer isn't mean enough, it will change**

**this chapter is super short, I don't really like it but it will have to do**


	3. dresses and friends can go together

That night was very good, for Ella at least, Drizella had somehow gotten a rubber mouse in her hair, and of course she tried to blame it on Ella but being out all night seemed to have changed Lady Tremaine's usual finger pointing. Ella knew she would pay eventually but now was not the time to think about it, she still was working on Anastasia's request.

"Well, I'm not so sure about this one, it doesn't complement you as it should." Ella said to Anastasia.

"Ummm, the fabric's amazing, just the design is weird." Anastasia said sheepishly.

"Yeah, well I'll try something else," Ella said holding another design, "tell me what you think of this one?"

"Ooooh, it's beautiful, how would this look if we added a choker?" Anastasia suggested.

"Oh, wow I never thought of it that way, thanks for the idea." Ella said with a gleaming smile.

"Amazing that I can help you, since I don't think you need it. You honestly should be on _What Not to Wear_." Anastasia said.

"That will happen after I become a princess." Ella said jokingly.

"Don't put yourself down, maybe Prince Henry is looking for a French maiden a few years younger than him?" Anastasia said laughing at her own joke.

"Maybe, but he'd ask you first." Ella said.

"Hm, think this is close to the fabric we wanted?" Anastasia said to Ella in Hobby Lobby.

"No, it's too pink; this one needs to be fuchsia." Ella explained.

"Yeah you're right, oh my, what about this one?" Anastasia asked pointing to a purple.

"It's not what I was thinking… but it would bring out your hair." Ella figured.

"Okay, how much do we need?" Anastasia asked eagerly.

"Um… seven feet." Ella said.

"Great, hey we'd like to get seven feet of this one." Anastasia said to the clerk.

"Oh, yes, right away, come over here." The man said, pointing them in the direction of an older woman in blue hooded gown who smiled as they came up.

"Here we are. How are you two girls?" The lady asked.

"Doing fine, and yourself?" Ella asked, as Anastasia turned away.

"Very good, oh, honey tell me this if for her and not you. This color wouldn't suite you at all, but on her it would bring out her red ringlets." The lady said smiling, "Now for you dear you'd need a light blue."

"Oh, yes it's for her; now what design should I do for the dress?" Ella asked intrigued.

"Well right here's a little something I myself drew up." She said handing Ella the sketch.

"That's just gorgeous, how did you think of it?" Ella asked looking at the ball room styled dress, with puffed sleeves and some lighter fabric below the torso.

"Oh, some movie about a girl and a prince then a fairy godmother who gave the girl a dress like this, but I've no use for it, you take the sketch I expect we'll be meeting again." The lady said with a wink while handing Ella the change.

"I look forward to it." Ella said with a winning smile.

The next couple weeks of school went by smoothly, except that Bruno, a friend of Ella's, and Lucifer got in a row again. Ella came to the rescue before the teachers-who no doubt would've been on Lucifer's side-could blink. Bruno thought that Ella would be happy for him that he'd stood up to Lucifer, but was taken aback when she rebuked him and told him to get along with everyone, no matter what. Lucifer did try to get back at Ella of course by throwing dirt on the floor she'd cleaned at Lady Tremaine's estate.

Ella couldn't wait to finally graduate, there was a slim chance that either Lucifer or Drizella would follow her, Ella didn't know if Anastasia would bother her if they went to the same college. But this wasn't the time to think of that yet, she still needed to get ready for the upcoming prom even if it was a month away Ella had to plan three; her own, Anastasia's and Drizella's. This was going to be a long night for Ella.

Ella was sewing Anastasia's dress when Jaq and Gus dropped by to help with the chores, Mary was stuck sewing herself a dress. Jaq and Gus had just entered her room when- "ELLA, HURRY UP WITH WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING, I NEED YOU TO CLEAN THIS MESS IN HERE!" Drizella screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well guys I'm sorry but I've got to run." Ella said apologetically.

"Everytime she finds something better to do, that witch needs something done that's completely pointless!" Jaq said scornfully as Ella left the room.

"Yeah, no kidding, at least Lucifer's not here to ruin it more." Gus said sadly.

"… Wait, I know what to do! We'll get everyone who cares for Ella to help make her a dress. Maybe we can get that lady at Hobby Lobby to actually sew it." Jaq said thinking only for his beloved friend.

"Oh, what a good idea, we can use this design, she doesn't seem to be using it." Gus said holding up the design the older lady gave to Ella.

"Wait, shouldn't we go with the one she's working on? She may not even like that one." Jaq said reasonably.

"Oh yeah I didn't think of that, should we call Mary?" Gus asked.

"Let me see if she'll answer right now." Jaq said, pulling out his phone.

"Well I think we should surprise her by putting it in the closet. But I really hope this dress was for her, since she was working on both Anastasia's and Drizella's." Mary said with a sigh.

"Yeah, and then all of our efforts are out the window." Jaq agreed.

"But the window is closed." Gus stated.

"I didn't mean it literally." Jaq said frustrated.

"Oh, I think she's coming, quick hide." Mary said excitedly.

As Gus ran to hide behind Jaq the door creaked a little to reveal Ella who looked like she'd been trampled by a herd of cattle. Which was hard for her look like that since her features were always lovely, not to mention there was normally a smile where the unpleasant frown was.

"Surprise Ella!" Both Jaq and Mary said together, but Gus screamed "Happy birthday!"

"Huh, oh the-the DRESS! You guys finished it, oh thank you forever!" Ella said with a renewed smile.

"Was this the dress for you?" Mary asked before Jaq could hug Ella.

"Oh, I'm not sure, if not it wouldn't hurt to… Wait was this the dress I was working on when you two came in?" Ella asked Jaq.

"Y-yes, was it wrong, is this not what you wanted?" Jaq asked as he hung his head.

"Are you kidding? This is so much more than I could've asked for, I love you guys. Can you show me the design, so I can compare." Ella asked Mary.

"Oh, yeah right here, I didn't know if this was the one you wanted though." Mary said handing Ella the paper.

"Oh, wow, this was just the dress I wanted! You know me so well guys." Ella said looking at the design.

It was the design that the older looking lady had given to Ella, but it was more modern than in the design showed. At least it was one dress down two to go for Ella, but all she could think of was that her friends loved her so much to spend their time on this dress than with cooler people shopping. After saying good night to her friends she ran to her welcoming bed and dreamed of Charming seeing her in the new dress, and what he might say.

**wow lots happening in here now, just who is this "older lady" in Hobby Lobby? I think it's too easy but I must ask anyway **

**longest chapter yet, yeah!**


End file.
